pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
M. Travis Lane
by George J. Dance Millicent Travis Lane (born September 23, 1934) is an American-Canadian poet.Kathy Mac (Kathleen McConnell), Millicent Travis Lane, New Brunswick Literary Encyclopedia, St. Thomas University. Web, May 19, 2013. Life Lane was born Millicent Travis in San Antonio, Texas. She earned a Bachelor of Arts degree in 1956 from Vassar College, and Master of Arts and Doctor of Philosophy (1967) degrees from Cornell University. At Vassar she served on the editorial board of the Vassar Review; at Cornell she taught Freshman English, marked for Vladimir Nabokov, and was a section leader for M.H. Abrams.M. Travis Lane: Biography, Canadian Poetry Online, University of Toronto Libraries. UToronto.ca, Web, May 19, 2013. She married Lauriat Lane Jr. (died 2005), a professor emeritus of English at the University of New Brunswick (UNB) in Fredericton. They had a daughter, Hannah, and a son, Lauriat Lane III. The family emigrated to Canada in 1960, moving to Fredericton, New Brunswick, and in 1973 they attained Canadian citizenship. In 1967, Lane became an Honorary Research Associate at UNB, where she teaches subjects that include English, West Indian writers, and Modern American Poetry. Her work has been included in more than two dozen anthologies. She is Honorary President of the Writers Federation of New Brunswick, and a lifetime member of the League of Canadian Poets. Recognition Prizes won by Lane include the Mary Harding Baylor Prize 1952, Northern Light 1975, the Pat Lowther Award 1980, Arc 1982, Fiddlehead 1991, New Brunswick Writers’ Federation 1994, Amethyst Review 1997, the Atlantic Poetry Prize 2001, the Alden Nowlan Prize for Excellence 2003, and the Banff Centre Bliss Carmen Poetry Award 2006.M. Travis Lane, CanLit Poets, Canadian Literature. Web, May 19, 2013. Her poem "The Apollonian Whale" was set to music by Humphrey Searle in 1980. Her poems "This Far" and "Owl," and her long poem "The Witch of the Inner Wood", have been set to music by Brenda Muller. Awards *Mary Harding Baylor Prize (Mary Harding Baylor College, Texas), 1952 *Northern Light, 1975 *Pat Lowther Award, 1980 *''ARC'', 1982 *''Fiddlehead'', 1991 *New Brunswick Writers' Federation, 1994 *''Amethyst Review'', 1997 *Atlantic Poetry Prize, 2001 *Atlantic Book Prize, for Keeping Afloat, 2002 *Alden Nowlan Award for Excellence In English Liteature, 2003 *Banff Centre Bliss Carman Poetry Award, 2006 *Poem "Blue Interior" on a painting by Molly Bobak was selected by the Beaverbrook Art Gallery for its Words on the Wall program, 2007 *Honorable Mention, Descant, included in Best Canadian Poems, 2009 Except where noted, award information courtesy the University of Toronto.M. Travis Lane: Awards and Honours, Canadian Poetry Online, University of Toronto Libraries. UToronto.ca, Web, May 19, 2013. Publications *''Five Poets, 1960''. Cornell, 1960. *''An Inch or So of Garden''. New Brunswick Chapbooks, 1969. *''Poems 1968-1972''. Fredericton, NB: Fiddlehead Books, 1973. ISBN 0-919197-24-8 *''Homecomings''. Fredericton, NB: Fiddlehead Books, 1977. ISBN 0-919197-99-x *''Divinations, and shorter poems''. Fredericton, NB: Fiddlehead Books, 1980. ISBN 0-920110-87-8 *''Walking Under the Nebulae'' (leaflet). League of Canadian Poets, 198l. *''Reckonings: Poems, 1979-1985''. Fredericton, NB: Goose Lane, 1988. ISBN 0-86492-071-7 *''Solid Things: Poems new and selected''. Cormorant Press, 1989. ISBN 0-920593-17-4 *''Temporary Shelter''. Fredericton, NB: Goose Lane, 1993. ISBN 0-86492-148-9 *''Night Physics''. London, ON: Brick, 1994. ISBN 0-919626-70-x *''Keeping Afloat''. Guernica Editions, 2001. ISBN 1-55071-131-8 *''Touch Earth''. Guernica Editions, 2006. ISBN 1-55071-231-4 *''The Crisp Day Closing On My Hand: The poetry of M. Travis Lane'' (selected with an introduction by Jeanette Lynes). Waterloo, ON: Wilfrid Laurier University Press, 2007. ISBN 978-155458-025-5 *''The Book of Widows''. Frog Hollow Press, 2010. ISBN 978-0-9865437-0-8 *''The All-Nighter's Radio''. Guernica Editions, 2010. ISBN 978-1-55071-319-0 *''Ash Steps''. Cormorant Books, 2012. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy the University of Toronto.M. Travis Lane: Publications, Canadian Poetry Online, University of Toronto Libraries. UToronto.ca, Web, May 19, 2013. See also *New Brunswick poets *List of Canadian poets References Notes External links ;Poems *"The Confluence" *M. Travis Lane profile & 2 poems in the Atlantic Canadian Poets Archive *M. Travis Lane at Canadian Poetry Online (12 poems) ;Audio / video *M. Travis Lane at YouTube ;Books *M. Travis Lane at Amazon.com ;About *M. Travis Lane at the University of New Brunswick *Millicent Travis Lane in the New Brunswick Literary Encyclopedia *"The Best Canadian Poet You've Never Heard of," The Walrus, 2017 *"The Book and Its Cover: The poetry of M. Travis Lane", Winnipeg Review *"Nothing too small to say:" interview at Fiddlehead and Malahat Review weblog, 2012 Category:1934 births Category:Living people Category:American emigrants to Canada Category:Canadian poets Category:People from San Antonio, Texas Category:People from Fredericton Category:Cornell University alumni Category:Vassar College alumni Category:Canadian women writers Category:20th-century poets Category:20th-century women writers Category:21st-century poets Category:21st-century women writers Category:English-language poets Category:Poets Category:Women poets Category:Writers from New Brunswick Category:New Brunswick poets